Middle Of The Night
by Vithian
Summary: Drowning his sorrows in alcohol was always the way his father coped. Perhaps it will work for his son too. Written for 10/10/10


**A/N: Alright, I really should be sleeping, but I was at work today, and I saw the date and thought 'Oh SHIT! It's Luxord Day! Of Luxord month! OF LUXORD YEAR!' And I couldn't miss that, not when I missed Demyx Day... And Axel Day... And everyone before Luxord's Day...  
So I whipped up some angst for you! Hope you enjoy! It's shorter than what I wanted, but hey, I wrote it in like, ten minutes.  


* * *

**  
"Give me something strong!" The blond demanded, although, since he was already quite drunk, it came out more like "Give meh shomethin shrong!" The bartender, however, had been serving him drinks all night, and he happened to be quite adept at deciphering 'Drunk Talk'.

The blond had wandered in sometime around nine. He didn't look old enough to be drinking, only looking about sixteen. However, he had produced identification that said he was twenty three, and he had a driver's license with a picture of him on it. Besides, the kid looked like he needed a drink. The only words he'd said all night were "Give me something strong."

Truthfully? The kid didn't just look like he needed a drink. He looked like shit. His eyes were red and he had dark bags under them. His skin was pasty and he reminded the bartender of a cornered animal. He was fairly sure he wasn't over the age limit either, but the kid was adamant that he was, and he looked like he needed something to help him forget. What? He couldn't be sure of. He was only a bartender. He'd seen plenty of people come in, looking like this kid did. However, their stories would probably never be told, seeing as the all left with no memory of them.

The kid nursed his first drink. However, soon he was ordering a second, and then a third, and eventually, the bartender stopped counting. It was going on one in the morning, and the blond had yet to move from his seat, and only talked when it was to demand another drink. The kid was swaying dangerously, but if he couldn't get home in the morning, it wasn't the bartender's problem. Usually, he'd just kick whoever was too drunk to stand out on the street and let them fend for themselves. However, for this kid, he'd call a cab. The kid really did look pathetic.

At one point, the bartender said that he better have enough money to pay for these, and the blond simply plucked a credit card from his pocket and handed it to the man, before going back to his drink. With a sigh, the bartender decided that if this saddened man wanted to drink himself into oblivion, that was fine with him.

Luxord needed a good drink. Sure, he was under the age limit, but he'd stolen his older brother's driver's license and many credit cards. He knew the PIN code to each and he looked almost exactly like his brother. He'd have no problem finding something to drink. Besides, it was the least his brother could do for him, after all the crap he'd been put through. The bartender had seemed suspicious at first, but served him drink nonetheless.

He'd never drunken something so strong before. He had to drink his first glass slowly to avoid coughing violently, but he had gradually gotten use to the taste and eventually, craved it. It was late at night, and maybe, if this was just an ordinary night, he would have stopped drinking hours ago, but he _needed_ to forget. It was the whole reason he ended up at the bar to start with.

The blond wanted to wake up tomorrow morning with no idea where he was or what had happened last night. He didn't want to see that horrible picture every time he closed his eyes. He wasn't a man who talked out his problems, but for once, he wished he had someone he could trust. However, despite being quite popular, there was no one that sincerely liked him for who he was. Luxord may have gone to his family before, but now? Well, he couldn't now.

His father always told him that the best way to forget a night is with alcohol. That being said, the man must've hated every night of his life, seeing as Luxord failed to remember a single night when the man was sober. However, he couldn't blame the man. Alcohol had a grip on Luxord too, and he was doing nothing to fight it.

Raising his hand, Luxord ordered another drink. He could still see their faces, every time he blinked. So far, all alcohol had done was make his vision blurry and his throat burn. So the blond would keep drinking until his memory faded.

Across the room, a dreadlocked man watched as the blond that caught his eye the minute he entered a room drank himself into oblivion.  


* * *

**A/N: Yeah, that's about it. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews will be loved forever!  
~Vithian**


End file.
